Playtime is over
by Skovko
Summary: Jon hasn't seen Raven since the day she chased him down naked a hallway. He never forgot about her, and he has followed her work online. He has no idea she will enter his life again. This time things are different. He doesn't want to let her slip away again. (Sequel to "Come out and play". Also staring Jimmy Havoc but he isn't on the list of names so I can't tag him.)
1. Surprise me

**A/N:**  
**This is a sequel to a story I wrote in 2016 called "Come out and play." I suggest you read that before diving into this in order for this story to make sense.**  
**Over the years I got PMs here and there from people asking if I ever saw a sequel in the cards. I toyed with the idea a lot but I just couldn't put Raven in WWE no matter what. Well, then... Since Jon no longer is there, I figured it was time to give these two a little sequel.**

Jon looked at Jimmy Havoc. The king of death matches. It had always been written in the stars that they would meet at one point. Tonight was the night. A lights out match. They had just sat down to go over some spots for tonight's match.

"So one of my friends will be joining me," Havoc said.  
"Can't take me alone?" Jon smirked.  
"You know I can," Havoc smirked back. "Anyway, I've already cleared it with Cody. He's okay with her joining the match."  
"Her?" Jon grinned. "Are you sure you want your little girlfriend hurt?"  
"She's my friend, Jon. Just my friend. She would have been here by now but her flight is delayed. She'll be here in time. Let's go over some spots for her as well," Havoc said.  
"Nah, it's cool. Surprise me," Jon said.

Normally that was uncalled for and any other man would probably have argued against that but this was Havoc. Havoc wasn't like any other man. Havoc thrived in pain and bloody surprises.

"Alright," Havoc grinned. "Have it your way. It's your funeral, after all."

* * *

Jon sat up with blood running down his face. He looked at Havoc only to see the other man was as bloody as himself. He stood up and gave a bloody smile to the closest camera. The match was still going on.

"You can't beat me!" Jon yelled.

Jon spread out his arms and turned to look at the audience still with that bloody smile plastered on his face. Havoc jumped up fast and hit Jon with a dropkick to his back. Jon fell through the ropes but landed on his feet on the outside. Before he knew what was happening, hands came out from under the ring and grabbed his ankle. Someone moved forward fast and bit down on his leg. Not just a playful bite. A real bite. He yelled in pain and moved his leg forward. The person kept holding on to him and was dragged out from under the ring.

He looked down to see black hair. She slowly turned her head and grinned at him. It felt like his heart stopped when he saw who it was. Raven. Beautiful, playful Raven who he had left in CZW years ago. He had never forgotten about her. He watched all the matches he could find with her on YouTube and other websites but he hadn't seen her since the day she ran naked down the hallway of a hotel to jump in his arms and tell him goodbye.

"Raven?" He finally found his voice.

He was slammed into the barricade by Havoc who came flying through the ropes with a suicide dive. Havoc grabbed Jon and rolled him back into the ring. Meanwhile Raven grabbed a chain from under the ring. Jon remembered that chain. It was her trademark. Even after all these years, she still used it as her thing.

"Raven!" Havoc yelled.  
"Coming!" Raven yelled back.

She rolled up in the ring and stood up. Jon was on his stomach. Havoc held on to Jon's arms so he couldn't get away. Jon howled in pain the second the chain went down on his back. Raven kept whipping him until he finally found the strength to battle free of Havoc's grip.

"You son of a bitch!" Jon yelled.

Jon headbutted Raven first and then Havoc. Both of them went down. Jon grabbed Havoc's face and bit into his eyebrow. Jon stood up and spit out some blood. The audience was eating it all up.

They were on him so quick again. Havoc and Raven were working together like a clockwork. They beat him down and pushed him out of the ring. He was once again placed on his stomach. They moved his hands and feet together behind his back and tied them together with the chain.

Raven jumped back into the ring. Havoc handed her the chain between the middle and the top rope. She wrapped it around her waist a couple of times and leaned back. Jon felt his arms and legs raise in the air. He couldn't move. He tried his hardest. Raven sat down and placed her feet on the middle rope to use all her weight against him. Meanwhile Havoc started kicking his head.

He was unprotected but he knew Havoc would never hurt him for real. That didn't take away from the fact that it was a scary moment. He had to remind himself that he had chosen this. He wanted to be surprised. He sold it as good as he could. He screamed in pain for several kicks until he pretended to be passed out. Raven let go of the chain, and his arms and legs fell to the floor. Havoc rolled him back into the ring and rolled him up for the three count. Jon had lost. That had always been the plan.

But Raven hadn't been the plan. He never thought he would see her again. He had asked to be surprised, and boy, was he surprised. It hurt to look up at Havoc and Raven. She was raising Havoc's arm in victory while smirking at Jon. Jon was in pain. Not just his body. His heart was hurting, and all he could do in that moment was watch her jump out of the ring and walk up the ramp alongside Havoc.

"This isn't over," Jon mumbled to himself. "This is far from fucking over."


	2. Home

Jon got out of the elevator. He was on the first floor so the ride had not even taken 10 seconds. He heard the elevator doors close behind him, and the elevator was sent on its merry way again.

His door was the first one on the right. He unlocked it and walked inside. He went to the window and looked out. The city was busy. No one cared about him watching them from up there. He dropped his bag with a sigh.

He turned and walked back to close the door to his room. He heard the elevator doors open again but he didn't care about that. At least not for a few seconds. He had closed his door halfway when he saw black hair walk up to the door across from his. Of all the places in this city, even on this hotel, they had managed to get rooms across from each other.

He watched her as she unlocked her door. She had no idea he was there. He had looked for her after the show but she was gone. He didn't know how much Havoc actually knew about their past together so he hadn't asked the other man anything. But now she was there, right in front of him, and she was alone.

She stepped inside the room and started pushing her door shut. He flew across the hall and forced his way inside. He pushed her face first up against the wall, grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. She was trying her hardest to fight her way free. She was genuine scared. She had no idea who it was behind her.

"Hi, Raven," he said.  
"Jon," she whispered.

He felt her body relax. He could imagine the smile on her face in his mind. He remembered how she always smiled when they played around like this.

"I thought I told you never to even look at another man. Yet there you were tonight side by side with Havoc. I am not pleased," he said.  
"That was years ago. You can't expect me not to get some dick. I know you've been getting your fair share of pussy over the years," she said.  
"Fair enough," he chuckled.

He wished he had his handcuffs on him. No other woman had been in them since her. He hadn't even bothered asking Renee if that was her thing. It felt wrong to put another woman in them. They were hidden in his garage somewhere. He never planned on taking them out again. Now he wished he had them on him. Instead he pulled out his belt and tied her wrists together.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.  
"Do you really need to ask?" She asked.  
"Still got a smart mouth on you," he slapped her ass. "Tell me!"  
"Yes, I fucking missed you, you asshole!" She growled. "Are we gonna do this or not?"  
"Oh, we're most definitely gonna do it," he said.

He moved his hands around her waist and opened her jeans. He yanked them down to her knees and smirked at the sight of her black thong. He ran a finger around the waistband of it before pushing it down to her knees too. He placed his left hand on her neck to keep her head pressed up against the wall while his right hands moved in between her legs. He ran his fingers up and down her folds a couple of times before pushing two fingers inside her.

"Still a horny slut, I see," he said.  
"Fuck you!" She growled.  
"So wet. Just like I remember," he hummed satisfyingly. "Is this my doing? Is this what I do to you the second you see me?"  
"God damn it!" She moaned. "Yes! This is your doing!"  
"Good," he said.

He pulled his fingers out of her, grabbed her hips and yanked her back so she could feel his hard dick through his jeans.

"Because this is what you do to me," he grinded over her ass. "Kick off your shoes."

He held on to her while she stepped out of her shoes. He went down on a knee and pulled her jeans and thong down so she could step out of them too. He got back up and got out of his jacket and t-shirt. He pulled off his boots. His jeans, socks and briefs went last. She had her back against him all that time. He enjoyed holding the power with his silence while undressing behind her. He could only begin to imagine what was going through her head at that point.

"March!" He pushed her lightly. "Over to the bed."

She walked over to the bed with him following after. He regretted tying her up before getting her out of her blouse and bra. That had to wait. He had to have her right away. He grabbed her and tripped her, making sure she didn't fall hard as she landed on her knees in front of the bed.

He kept her legs together. Instead he placed a knee on the outside of her legs. She let out a loud moan as he pushed inside her without warning. He started fucking her like a mad man. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good being with a woman. The last time was probably with her.

"Home!" He growled. "I'm fucking home, and you're fucking mine!"

She cried out shortly after. How he had missed feeling her come undone like that. He started yanking at the belt, trying to untie her. He had to see her. All of her. He finally got it off. He jumped to his feet and yanked her up to stand.

He spun her around, grabbed under her arms and threw her on her back on the bed. He was fast on top of her, yanking her blouse and bra off. He pushed inside her again, grabbed her breasts with his hands and kissed her. He pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth and squeezed her breasts as if he was trying to punish her for the years they had lost.

"Jon!" She moaned.

He felt drunk hearing her moan his name. He moved his hands to her shoulders and grabbed them tight as he started thrusting harder. She moaned his name again and then cried out a second time. He followed her over the edge while growling the word "mine" again. His thrusts slowly cooled down until he held still.

He took in her scent. A mix of sweat and black cherries. He raised his head and smiled at her before kissing her. This time is was a deep, passionate kiss. No biting or hurting her. A kiss to tell her just how much he had longed for her over the years.

He rolled down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. Her fingers danced over the skin of his stomach. He smiled at the tickling feeling her fingers gave him.

"I thought you said you were too old for death matches," she said.  
"I also said I liked it in WWE," he said. "And I meant it at the time. Just like I meant that you're one of a kind. One that I wouldn't forget."  
"And now?" She asked.  
"I didn't forget you as you can see," he chuckled. "I still feel old though. I can do death matches. A bit of pain and blood, and they're eating it raw. It's easy."  
"But do you enjoy it?" She asked.  
"I'm not like you and Havoc. You can't live without it," he said. "I'm a different breed. We all do it for different reasons."

He pulled her up to lie on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and took in her beauty. There was a new scar next to her left eye. Very small but it was there. He traced it with his fingers.

"I got too close to some glass," she said.  
"I saw that match. Guess it paid off when we feuded back then. The guys are no longer afraid to hurt you," he said.  
"Times have changed," she smiled.

He pulled her down so he could kiss the scar.

"Is it weird that I wish it had been me giving that to you?" He asked.  
"A little bit," she laughed. "But not really when it comes to us. It's kinda how we are."  
"I like how we are," he held her close and stroked her back. "I really like us."


	3. Time is up

Jon woke up with a smile on his face. A smile that only grew wider when he opened his eyes and saw Raven watching him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her. Something about her kiss felt different than the night before. It was like she wasn't really into it.

"What? Do I have bad breath?" He asked.  
"That too," she said.

She gave him a tired smile before sitting up. She swung her legs out on the floor and sat with her back against him.

"Alright, what did I do? Did I kick you in my sleep?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Oh, I know," he said.

He moved up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I only made you cum twice. You wanted more, right?" He asked huskily.  
"Please, stop," she said.  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
"You're married," she said.

It felt like his heart stopped. Not like the night before when he saw her again. It stopped in another way. A more painful way. It wasn't a secret that he was married to Renee. The entire world knew it. Raven stood up and his arms suddenly felt so empty when he no longer held on to her.

"Last night shouldn't have happened," she said.  
"I don't recall you trying to stop me," he said.  
"I'm not saying I'm without fault. We're both guilty," she said.

She sighed and stepped over to the window. She didn't care if anyone saw her naked breasts. That was something he had always admired in her. She simply didn't care what other people thought about her. She bulldozed her way through life and went after what she wanted. Except for in this moment. She wasn't even gonna try and fight for him. She had given up beforehand.

"Raven, I..." He started.  
"Don't!" She held up her hand. "Just don't."  
"But..." He tried again.  
"Go home, Jon. You have a lovely wife. Go home and be with her. She doesn't deserve you cheating on her," she said.  
"It's the first time," he said.  
"I figured. It still doesn't make it okay," she said.

He got out of bed, walked up to her and spun her around. She might wanna quit right away but he was gonna fight. Fight for her. Fight for them.

"I want you!" He said loudly. "I've always wanted you, damn it! Years being apart didn't make me forget about you."  
"Go home," she said again.  
"We can make this work," he said.  
"No, we can't," she said. "I don't wanna be the other woman."  
"She's the other woman!" He yelled.

The silence was thick for three long seconds. He grabbed her face, kissed her and backed her up against the nearest wall. He broke the kiss but kept holding on to her face.

"She's the other woman. I knew I had to move on somehow so I went with her. I married her. I live with her. But all this time I wished it was you," he said. "Damn it, Raven, I told you I wouldn't be able to forget you. I can't get you out of my head. Since the day you stuck that fork in my ass, you've owned my heart."

She let out a short laugh at that. She recalled that day vividly. Her first time meeting him. She knew he was special the second she laid her eyes on him. She hadn't been able to forget him either but that didn't mean anything. He had created a life with Renee.

"It's not fair to her. She's a good woman," she said.  
"I know that," he sighed. "I wish I could go back and do it differently. I wouldn't have married her. I wouldn't even have started dating her. Hell, I... I would never have left you that night."  
"It doesn't matter," she placed her hands on his chest. "Playtime is over."  
"Damn straight, it's over!" He said. "We're getting fucking serious this time around."

She didn't say anything. She kept her hands on his chest but she didn't even try to push him away.

"I'll get a divorce," he said.  
"Jon," she sighed.  
"Push me away," he dared her. "Come on, just one single push. Push me to show you don't want me."

She kept her hands on his chest but still didn't try to push him.

"You can't do it," he said.  
"It doesn't matter. You really should leave," she said.  
"I won't leave you," he said. "Not again."  
"I'm going back to New Jersey. Even if AEW offers me a contract, I won't sign. You know me, Jon. I've never wanted to be on the big stages. I love it in CZW," she said.  
"I don't give a fuck!" He growled.

He kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer even though it was impossible. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll get a divorce. I don't care what you say. We were heading there anywhere. I'm not happy, and she's not happy. I know she's already talked to a lawyer about it, and I wouldn't be surprised if she already has divorce papers somewhere in the house, just waiting for the right time to serve them to me," he said.

Knocking sounded on her door followed by Havoc's voice.

"Raven!" Havoc called. "Are you up?"  
"I'm getting dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes!" Raven yelled back.  
"Okay!" Havoc yelled.

She looked at Jon again.

"I gotta go," she said.

He stepped aside so she could move. She went over to her clothes and started getting dressed. He did the same. They both dressed in silence. Suddenly their time was up fast. Before they had to leave the room, he grabbed her one last time and put all his emotions into one last kiss.

"I'll get a divorce. I promise," he said.  
"I don't care," she said.  
"Yes, you do," he smirked. "You don't wanna admit to it but you care. You crave being with me. Your body is on fire when I touch you. Deny it if I'm wrong."

She didn't say anything and that only made him smirk again.

"I'll come back to you, Raven. I'll figure out the shit in my life, and then I'll come find you again. Only next time, you won't be able to get rid of me," he said.


	4. Two months later

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Raven hadn't heard from Jon since that morning two months earlier. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She had asked him to go home to his wife, and in the end that was apparently what he had done. He had made empty promises about them being together, and unfortunately she had believed him. She hadn't wanted to, but she had believed him. She could only blame herself for that.

"Earth to Raven," Havoc said.

She smiled at her friend and sipped her tea. Jimmy Havoc had been her friend for a few years. Their paths had crossed in 2017 when he was part of the tournament of death in CZW. Their love for death matches had made them connect right away, and they had been friends ever since.

"Sorry, I got stuck in my head," she said.  
"You were miles away. Where did you go?" he asked.  
"I was just thinking about that day you brought me to AEW," she answered.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna sign? The offer is still on the table. Omega asks me at least once a week if you've changed your mind. He loved you," he said.  
"I won't. It's not for me," she said.

Havoc's phone beeped and he started answering the text. She watched him without actually watching. Her thoughts were traveling to Jon again. She had never told Havoc about what happened between her and Jon. She knew she could trust Havoc but no matter how she turned it around in her head, she came out sounding like a homewrecker. Even if she had Jon first years ago. She knew Havoc wouldn't judge her, but she judged herself enough. In the end, Jon hadn't reached out at all. He didn't want her. There was no reason to dig up the past.

"Where were we?" Havoc looked up from his phone. "Right, signing with AEW."  
"Nice try," she smirked. "Still not happening."  
"You're one tough woman," he chuckled.  
"I'll kick your ass in a heartbeat," she said.  
"Don't I know it," he said.

He poured himself another cup of tea. They kept talking for another 15 minutes while emptying their teas. The doorbell suddenly sounded and she looked up surprised. Havoc only smirked secretly.

"I'm not expecting anyone," she said. "And why do you look like a creep right now?"  
"Better open," he said.  
"Who the hell did you give my address to?" She asked.  
"Open and find out," he answered.  
"I swear to god if you ordered flowers for me, it better be fucking black roses or queen of the night tulips," she said.

She could hear him laugh while she walked out to open. She didn't know what she expected to find on the other side of the door, but she sure hadn't expected finding Jon standing there with six bags in various sizes lying on the ground.

"Jon?" She asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He grabbed her and kissed her before answering her question.

"I'm moving in," he said.

He picked up the bags two at a time and threw them through the open door before stepping inside her house and closing the door behind him. He looked around the hall and gave an approving nod.

"I think I'll like it here," he said. "But I'd live in a trailer if it meant being with you."

Jon started pulling off his boots. At the same time Havoc came out and started putting his boots on. Raven was confused.

"I hope you don't mind me giving him your address," Havoc said.

It clicked in Raven's head. The text Havoc had received 15 minutes earlier had been from Jon. Probably to warn Havoc that he was close. She still didn't understand how Havoc knew anything.

"I never told you," Raven looked at Havoc.  
"He did," Havoc pointed at Jon. "He wouldn't shut up about you. For two months I've been listening to him going on and on about you."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked.  
"He asked me not to," Havoc answered.  
"I made you a promise," Jon cut in. "I told you I would get the shit in my life figured out, and then I would come for you."

Raven looked at Jon. He had said that. She hadn't known he meant it so literally. That he literally would get it sorted out before contacting her at all. In a way it made sense when it came down to his person. He had concentrated on getting out of his marriage with Renee before moving his entire life to Raven.

"So you're...?" Raven let the question hang open.  
"Divorced?" Jon smirked. "For two days now. The press will catch on eventually whenever she decides to tweet about it. I packed my things and started driving. It's a damn long drive here. I let her keep the house since I'm not gonna live there anyway."  
"Did you ever think to ask me first if I want you here?" Raven asked.  
"No," Jon grinned.

Raven slowly started grinning too. Jon had come through with his promises. It was them now. Havoc grabbed his jacket, walked over to Raven and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be heading out now," Havoc said.  
"I owe you an ass beating for keeping this secret," Raven said.  
"Tell your boss to sign me up for the next tournament of death. I won't mind meeting you in that," Havoc said.

Havoc squeezed Jon's arm as he walked passed the other man. Two seconds later he was out the door. Jon wrapped his arms around Raven and started walking slowly further into the house.

"Show me the bedroom," he said.  
"You can't just walk into my house and start demanding things," she said.  
"Sure I can," he pulled up a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Since you're gonna be connected with this old friend again in a few seconds, I'm really not giving you a choice."


End file.
